Burn It To the Ground
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Sam and Dean are forced to take two aspiring criminals under their wings in order to protect them from themselves and the hunting world they stumbled across...and are finding love along the way...Sam/OC; Dean/OC
1. Too Pretty For Prison

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Who needs to stop coming up with new ideas?**

**Oh yeah…that would be me…**

**Dedicated to Kalli-kins because this is totally the kind of thing she and I seem to inspire in me and if we were characters in a movie, this would be them.**

**=P**

**ENJOY!**

****

"It _smells_ in here!" Josephine exclaimed, covering her mouth.

Sabrina shushed her. "I told you, you could wait outside!"

"It smells like someone had beans for lunch and then blew everywhere!" Josephine replied, gagging a little bit.

"We have to be quiet!" Sabrina said, shushing her once again.

Josephine made a face. "I'm gonna puke."

Sabrina reached over and smacked Josephine's arm, losing her balance and falling over, landing in something smelly and wet. She started to make gagging noises herself and then started to whine a little.

"We're supposed to be quiet." Josephine mocked her, helping her up.

Sabrina whimpered. "Oh my God I smell like death!"

"Eww! Eww! I got it on my hands! What if it eats me?!" Josephine asked shaking her hands to get it off.

"I don't think we should have come in here." Sabrina muttered, gagging. "I'm gonna puke too."

Josephine made a face. "Okay _you're_ the one that said we should cross the police tape to be all badass and I _believed_ you!"

"I'm retarded!" Sabrina protested.

"So am I!" Josephine yelled back.

They both shushed each other when they heard a loud noise and neither of them wanted to be there anymore. They were pretty sure that as badly as they wanted to start a life of crime that they could get away with, this was _not_ the way to do it. Sabrina and Josephine had wanted to be able to get what they wanted when they wanted since they were little playing with the Barbie Dream House and kicking Ken out, but now they were way in over their heads and they were beginning to be aware of it.

"If we die down here I'm blaming _you_!" Josephine said in a harsh whisper.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "If we die down here you're going first, Blondie!"

"You hairist bitch!" Josephine exclaimed.

"You grudge-holding whore!" Sabrina responded.

Josephine gasped. "You—"

They both stopped and then took off running the way they had come in when they heard the noise getting closer to them. When they made it outside they both took deep breaths and then realized they were in desperate need of a shower and began the long trudge to the motel.

"Look…I'm sorry." Sabrina said.

Josephine nodded. "You should be."

"Josie…" Sabrina scolded.

"God, fine—I'm sorry too." Josephine replied and she smiled a little until Sabrina leaned in to hug her. "You touch me with your death covered clothes and I will slap you."

****

When they'd gotten themselves all cleaned off and dressed up again, the two of them pulled out their fake IDs and headed to the morgue. There was some seriously weird shit going on around here and they were trying to get their kicks doing things they shouldn't have been doing. There would be time to hustle and get money later, but for now there was a mystery to solve and for some reason they both wanted to solve it.

"Okay _you're_ gonna have to be the one to touch the dead people." Josephine told Sabrina as they headed to the morgue.

Sabrina made a face. "What?! Why me?!"

"Because hello? They're fucking _dead_!" Josephine exclaimed.

"Fine! But if I get bodily fluids on me at all I'm wiping them on you!" Sabrina warned her.

Josephine glared. "You wouldn't dare…"

"Oh I would." Sabrina replied.

The second that Sabrina pulled the door to the morgue open, she and Josephine plastered smiles on their faces and flashed their badges, surprised when the woman said that the FBI department they were from had already been there. Josephine started to breath a little differently and Sabrina had to step in with a story before Josephine ruined everything and spilled her guts.

"We weren't contacted then. I swear is it so hard to just keep someone posted? Who the Hell is stealing our case?" Sabrina demanded.

"Is there a problem?" Came a male voice that neither Josephine nor Sabrina recognized.

They turned to see a tall man with brunette hair and a fabulous build, and a shorter but just as attractive man with sandy brown hair. The two men looked over the tall brunette with her pulled back hair and layered bangs, and the shorter blonde with small perfect frame and strategically pinned locks and the shorter one smirked. He knew if they were real FBI agents he should be upset, but the blonde was hyperventilating now, so he escorted them outside.

"What the Hell is your problem?" Sabrina demanded.

Josephine looked at the brunette man. "Please don't take us in! I'm too hot to go to prison and become some butch chick's bitch!"

"Josie I swear to God if you don't shut-up this time—" Sabrina warned.

"—you'll what? Beat me? That's assault and they'll take you in!" Josephine pointed out.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "Who the Hell are you guys?"

"I don't think you two are in any position to be asking the questions around here." The sandy-haired man told them in an authoritative voice.

"Oh don't try and scare me! You aren't real Feds!" Sabrina countered.

Josephine perked up a little. "They're not?"

Sabrina shook her head. "Of course not! They're way too hot to be _real_ Feds…I'd tap this one right here and now so obviously they're phony."

Dean chortled as Sabrina pointed at him and then nodded. "Hand over the badges."

**Note: And that is the first part! This story is definitely more comedic. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. The Stakes Are High

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**So here is the second chapter and I'm loving it.**

**=D**

**ENJOY!!**

****

After arguing over whether or not the two men had real badge numbers or not, the two invited Sabrina and Josephine to their motel room and neither was pleased about that. They knew what could potentially happen to girls who randomly accepted help from strange men and they were pretty certain that the boys were fake FBI agents—at least _Sabrina_ was really sure.

"Come on, we need a more private place to talk." The sandy-haired man said, grabbing Sabrina by the arm.

Sabrina was surprised. "You drag me even a step and I'm screaming 'rape'!"

"There's no need for that, I assure you!" The brunette said quickly, making a face. "Dean, let her go."

"You heard him! I am not afraid to open up a can of whoop-ass on you!" Josephine told them, getting into a fighting stance.

Dean sighed and let go of Sabrina, who hurriedly stepped towards Josephine. "Fine…look…we have the means to turn you guys in. Come with us, now and no one gets turned into the authorities."

Sabrina and Josephine both thought about that and nodded, following the boys to the same motel complex that they were staying at and stopped at their door. The creepy thing was that Sabrina was actually fairly certain that she had seen Dean the night before with some busty raven-haired hooker and she rolled her eyes.

"Okay I'm not going anywhere with you guys." Sabrina replied, grabbing Josephine's arm and pulling her closer to her and farther from the boys. "That's the guy that was out here last night."

Josephine laughed a little. "That's the hooker's little boy toy?"

"The exact same." Sabrina replied.

"Sam, they're starting to annoy me, can we ditch them?" Dean asked, wanting desperately to change the subject.

Sam was laughing though. "The 'hooker's little boy toy'. I actually kind of like them. Look, we're all in the same boat so please, come in?"

Dean shot his brother a look, but Sabrina and Josephine stepped foot in the boys' motel room and then they stood there as the boys explained the case to them. Demons? Shapeshifters? Ghosts? Angels? What the Hell were these guys smoking? But still, the girls had stumbled across some pretty crazy stuff in their 26 years of existence.

"I think that you guys should come with us if you're actually planning on breaking the law hunting for a living with no experience." Sam explained and he shifted uncomfortably when he realized that Josephine was practically undressing him with her eyes.

"We are _not_ taking them with us!" Dean protested to his brother.

Sam sighed loudly and looked at him. "What if they get hurt snooping around, Dean?"

"Then they were retarded enough to get themselves ganked!" Dean exclaimed, Sabrina shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

"Dean, we're good people—that means we have to protect them…train them maybe." Sam said with a shrug, thinking of the girls' best interests.

He really didn't want them to run off and get themselves killed, and the girls were kind of enjoying watching the boys fight. It was kind of hot, except they were still a little weary considering they just wanted to be filthy rich thieves—they didn't want to hunt any ghosts or demons. Then again spending time with hot guys who got dirty, sweaty and bloody for a living was a serious infinite perk…

"No! They're retarded!" Dean told his brother sternly.

Sabrina made a face. "You know we can hear you, right?"

"Ignore him, he's just compensating for something." Josephine said aloud with a small shrug.

"You're probably right." Sabrina agreed with a giggle as Sam chuckled and then wiped the smile off of his face and gave his brother a look.

"Fine! They can stay!" Dean said, groaning and running his hand down his face. "But where are they going to sleep?"

Josephine piped in almost immediately. "I'll sleep wherever Sam sleeps."

"What?" Sam asked, doing a double-take at the attractive blonde.

"Careful, she's handsy." Sabrina giggled and then she rolled her eyes. "We have a room across the hall so for tonight we'll sleep there, I guess."

Sam shook his head. "No, we need to keep an eye on you two so you don't get killed so…let's clear your stuff out of your room and bring it back here."

Sabrina and Josephine thought about it for a moment and then nodded, going to their room with the boys and starting to pack. It was smaller than their room with only one queen-sized bed and the thought made Dean chuckle. He had _wondered_ why the two girls were close! Now he had his answer!

"There's one bed here…" Dean pointed out with a goofy grin on his face.

Sabrina shrugged. "It's cheaper."

"We're not lesbians! We just sleep together." Josephine protested, packing her clothes up.

"Right…" Sam nodded, trying to figure out if he believed it or not.

Sabrina rolled her eyes at them. "Come on, not everyone has money. Getting a single and sharing is so much less to spend. We don't like make-out with each other or anything."

"So…you're _not_ lesbians?" Dean asked, definitely disappointed.

"You're a pig." Sabrina said, narrowing her eyes at him.

Dean chuckled and shrugged. "A pig you were sexually attracted to an hour ago."

"I'm fickle and I've changed my mind." She replied with a small shrug and then zipped up her duffle.

"Dude, she wants to jump you." Josephine sang to Dean in a sing-song voice, and glared at Sabrina when she smacked her arm. "That was an unfair, cheap shot!"

Sam rubbed his temples. "Oh yeah…_this_ is going to be fun…"

****

For the next couple of hours, Sam, Dean, Josephine and Sabrina tried to get to know each other a little better and things were going…well they were going. Sabrina and Dean had already both smacked each other and it was obvious that the sexual tension between them was just building and building. Josephine couldn't keep her eyes off of Sam, and at one point ran into the door frame instead of going through the door while she was staring at him, listening to him talk. Attractive…retarded…whichever shoe fit them.

"Okay I _still_ don't understand why we should trust you two when you're _wanted_." Sabrina stressed, rolling her eyes at Dean for the hundredth time.

Dean sighed loudly. "I am done trying to drill it into your skull…wait! After all these hours, we haven't asked your names!"

"Josie." Josephine replied immediately, smiling at Sam. "You can call me whatever it is that you want."

"Sabrina." Sabrina replied and gave Dean a look when he laughed.

He pointed at her. "Like the teenaged witch?"

"Call me that again and I'm cutting it off while you sleep." Sabrina said calmly, pointing below his equator.

"You know, I don't think I like you." Dean told her.

Josephine laughed loudly. "Because you can dish it out but you can't take it Hooker's Little Boy Toy!"

"Do you _have_ to call me that?!" Dean asked her and sighed when she looked at him like he was stupid and nodded.

Dean threw his hands up in the air as Sam laughed again, and then Sam started to explain just what it was that they were keeping an eye out for in order to catch the shapeshifter. He wanted to go after it right then and there but no one else seemed to want to, and that didn't make Sam very happy. He wanted to finish up a hunt and move on and maybe even have Castiel come around and give them something to do—he just needed something to do.

"I thought we were gonna…you know…finish out a hunt." Sam said dismally.

Josephine smiled at him warmly. "Of course we are—we're just getting to know each other first."

"Okay…but there's a deadly thing out there to kill…" Sam pointed out, trying to stress its importance to her.

"That will still be there tomorrow…right?" Josephine asked him.

Dean chuckled. "I _told_ you they were retarded!"

"You didn't want to go after it either Hooker's Little Boy Toy." Sabrina told him. "So leave Josie alone."

"Yeah, call me that _one_ more time." Dean told her, staring her down.

Sabrina got in his face. "Hooker's…Little…Boy…Toy."

"She wasn't a hooker!" Dean yelled and then he took a deep breath as he looked at Sabrina's lips and she smirked. "What?!"

"If you're nice I'll let you touch a boob." Sabrina replied.

Dean let out an annoyed grunt after a moment of consideration and went to his bed, Sabrina, Sam and Josephine laughing and then sitting on the couch and talking some more, Sabrina eventually getting out some playing cards. At first Sam was rather interested in the card game, but then he heard the stakes and he blushed wildly.

"Strip poker—first one naked has to run out and try and hitch-hike." Sabrina said.

Josephine nodded. "And talk like a Swedish Flight Attendant."

"Oh I'm in." Dean told them from the bed and Sabrina sighed. "What? Think you're going to lose, sweetheart."

"Sabrina doesn't lose—she never has." Josephine explained with a laugh. "Every time we play this _we're_ the ones laughing."

Dean smirked. "Well you won't be laughing soon…"

**Note: I personally think this story is fun to write. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	3. Just Get Nekked

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This story is FAR too much fun.**

**So yeah, I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

****

Since the initial stakes, the stakes had been raised so that the spectators—or the ones that hadn't gotten naked first—had to go out to watch the hitch-hike exactly how they were…which meant they were all slightly screwed. Josephine was shoe-less, sockless and her button-up jacket was off now leaving her in a tank top and her jeans, Sam was down to his jeans and his socks, and Sabrina had just her shirt off. Dean was down to his boxers, and he was kind of annoyed that Sabrina was really as good as she and Josephine had claimed that she was but he was determined to win this next hand.

"You are screwed." Dean told Sabrina, the two of them facing off since Sam and Josephine had folded already.

Sabrina smirked. "Not at all—you only got me out of my shirt and that was one lucky hand. I'm not losing anything other than that but you, my friend, are about to be stripped down to nothing and out on the highway with your thumb stuck out."

"You just keep talking big, Miss Teenage Witch." Dean told her with a confident smile. "I raise."

"Let me rephrase that: you'll be nut-less too." She replied with a smug grin, reminding him of what she'd said before about him calling her 'Sabrina the Teenage Witch'. "I call."

Dean beamed and showed her that he had two queens and two sixes, and started to tell her to take the bra off too but Sabrina right out laughed. Suddenly the smile was off of Dean's face when she showed him her three twos and pointed to his boxers.

"Take them off, Boy Toy." Sabrina taunted. "Lets see if you're _really_ compensating or not."

Dean frowned and stood up, Sam turning away and muttering, 'Oh God, Oh God', Josephine and Sabrina giggling uncontrollably when Dean pushed the boxers off and then headed for the door. A deal was a deal, and now he was supposed to go and try to hitch-hike whether he liked it or not. It was freezing outside and though it appealed to him that Sabrina was shirtless and had to endure the cold in her bra, he had lost, Sam was probably the next to lose, and Josephine and Sabrina would have won—he should take them to Vegas and hustle the tables…

"Don't forget that you're Swedish!" Josephine called out after him, Sam following but with his eyes on the ground.

Sam took a deep breath. "What if we get kicked off the property for this?"

"You guys have a car, right?" Josephine asked him, smiling and pulling out her phone. "I think I'd like to make his butt my screensaver…"

"Fabulous idea!" Sabrina exclaimed and pulled out her phone too, Sam shaking his head and feeling a little sorry for his brother, but loving the torture at the same time.

Dean shivered and covered his crotch. "I need a ride, yah? Pull over and let me go with you, yah?"

"That's the worst Swedish accent I've ever heard!" Sabrina called out to him.

Dean shot her a look and then called out to a passing car, "I'm really good company, yah?"

"He _does_ realize the Swedish don't say 'yah' at the end of every sentence, right?" Sabrina asked Sam and Josephine.

"Who's retarded now?!" Josephine called out to Dean as she laughed.

Dean swallowed and took a deep breath. "I am freezing my dick off out here, yah."

"Oh, shut up! You didn't have one to begin with!" Josephine called to him.

"I dunno…I kinda liked the view." Sabrina said with a shrug.

Sam and Josephine both looked at her immediately, it taking Dean a second to realize what he had just heard. Sabrina had taken a moment out of being a bitch and now she was _complimenting_ _his endowments_?! He had no idea how to read Sabrina, but he was sure as Hell making a mental note to figure out how. In fact he was thinking up a come back when a semi actually pulled over and an old man with a trucker hat opened up the passenger side window and smiled at the naked hunter.

"You need a ride, son?" The hunter asked his eyes raking over Dean's naked body, making the hunter feel mighty uncomfortable.

Dean swallowed and squeaked out. "Never mind I'm good, yah."

"It's mighty cold out here to be nekked." The driver continued and looked disappointed when Dean walked back over to the group and after one final look at Dean's ass, the trucker closed the window and kept on driving.

"Can I get dressed now?" Dean asked them, noticing he could see his breath.

Sam shrugged looking Dean in the eye. "It's up to them, they won."

"What happened to protecting your brother?" Dean asked Sam angrily.

"I dunno, you tell me. Things got rough and you practically shipped me off packing." Sam replied and they both realized Sam had some unresolved issues.

Josephine was grinning at the prospect. "This is better than pay-per-view…are you two gonna fight?"

Josephine and Sabrina realized in that moment that Sam and Dean had some problems with each other that they hadn't actually talked out. At first they thought they should help the two out, but they didn't know them and if they were gonna beat on each other and make themselves sweaty and maybe get a busted lip out of it, who were Sabrina and Josephine to get in the way of that?

"You guys should all just let it out." Sabrina told them as they two stared each other down.

Josephine nodded quickly. "But take it all off first…"

"It's cold out here!" Sam protested, and did a double-take when he realized Josephine's eyes were undressing him as she looked him up and down.

Dean waved his hand. "Don't worry, after about ten minutes everything goes numb."

"Let's see those breasticles, Sammy!" Josephine exclaimed and glared at Sabrina when Sabrina reached over and hit her arm. "What the Hell?!"

"I think it's about time we got back into our motel…I think the owner saw us." Sabrina explained, pointing towards the office.

"Shit!" Dean exclaimed, and they all took off running for the motel room.

****

"He's taking a nice, hot bath but I think he'll be scarred for life." Sabrina told Sam and Josephine, biting into an apple and shrugging.

Sam looked up at her from his perch on the couch. "You don't sound sorry about that."

"Not in the slightest." Sabrina replied and then smiled a little. "I kinda hope I get to see him naked again though."

"I _knew_ you would jump him!" Josephine said excitedly. "Now not that I'm complaining that we're stuck with hot guys in a confined space but…when are we getting rich?"

Sam chuckled. "You two really _do_ want to become criminals, don't you?"

"Why not?" Sabrina asked with a shrug.

"How about because it's wrong?!" Sam asked them and shook his head and threw his hands up in surrender when he realized they didn't care about that.

Josephine and Sabrina could really care less about what was right and wrong when it came to power, money and fame. They'd wanted it since they were little and though Josephine squealed and Sabrina had an anger management problem and was clumsy, they had been doing pretty well before Sam and Dean came into their lives. With the boys' help the two would be even better, and the thought was starting to set in on Sam.

"You realize that we're in the middle of an apocalypse, right?" Sam asked them.

Sabrina stopped mid-bite. "Excuse me?"

"You mean like raining fire and shit? Cause I don't see any fire." Josephine told him.

"I mean like the devil walking on earth. There is a war going on between Heaven and Hell and you two are worried about money." Sam explained.

Josephine scooted closer to Sam. "All the more reason to make the best of our time here."

"If I, oh, I dunno—hit on Dean—think I'd have to rape him in the tub, or would he consent?" Sabrina mused, not really asking anyone in particular, just talking aloud.

"I bet he'd have angry sex with you, Sabs—what about you, Sam? How are you going to spend _your_ time?" Josephine asked him.

Sam looked at her wide-eyed. "Saving people!"

Josephine and Sabrina looked at Sam as he got up quickly and started pacing, trying to figure out how to talk to the two of them and make them understand. He wouldn't have to though, because suddenly Castiel was there and Josephine and Sabrina were stunned—the man was the walking epitome of sex. His brown hair, the sexy blue eyes, the way he didn't express any facial reactions to anything—he was _really_ attractive.

"Who the Hell is _this_ walking piece of sex?" Josephine asked, standing up and crossing over to him.

Sabrina grinned. "I think we're finally in the right place at the right time, Josie."

"Who are they?" Castiel asked.

"It's a long story, Cas—do you need something?" Sam asked him, running his fingers through his hair and sighing as Josephine and Sabrina both set to touching Castiel and smelling him.

Castiel blushed a little. "I just needed to speak to Dean…in private."

"Oh my God you two are lovers." Josephine said suddenly, pulling back. "I guess it kind of makes sense…Dean's your bitch, huh?"

"I don't understand the question." Castiel said quietly.

Josephine laughed a little. "It's okay, Cas—gays are allowed to be happy too."

**Note: Hope you all enjoyed that as much as I did! Feedback is always appreciated!**


	4. Payback's a Biotch

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Okay, so this chapter is hilarious.**

**There's a warning for drugs, language, and sensuality though.**

**ENJOY!**

**=D**

****

It took Sam a moment or two to get the girls to leave Castiel alone, but eventually he had Castiel wait a moment and then Sabrina beat him to the bathroom door. She gave a giggle and then hurried into the bathroom Dean making a face and covering himself even though Sabrina and Josephine had already seen it all. Still, he smirked a little as she smiled at him and then sat on the side of the tub as he sat up straighter in the tub and she pushed her hair off of her shoulders.

Dean chuckled. "Came to look at the merchandise?"

"Your angel lover is out there and he wants to talk to you." Sabrina explained.

Dean's smirk was wiped off his face immediately. "What? The only angel I've banged is Anna and Cas killed her off."

Sabrina laughed and nodded. "Maybe because she was touching his man…damn-it, Dean! You're a waste of a man!"

"What are you talking about?" Dean asked her hurriedly.

Sabrina raised her eyebrows. "You're gay! You have so much to offer and you're into di—"

"—I am not!" Dean exclaimed.

"Someone doth protest too much." Sabrina told him, and then she was out of the bathroom before he could protest.

He really didn't appreciate having them tease him about Castiel, but he knew he couldn't stop them—he had absolutely no idea why he and Sam _didn't_ have the upper hand. _They_ were the hunters—_they_ were the ones with the experience and the prestige…so why were the _girls_ the ones that were calling all of the shots? It was something Dean definitely wanted to get to the bottom of and he knew the only way to do that was to talk to Castiel, send him on his way, and then get the girls to buckle down.

"So have you _always_ been into men?" Josephine asked Castiel, smiling at him. "I mean because if you wanna jump the fence, I would _love_ to let you try me."

Sabrina laughed a little. "I think she likes you, Cas."

"I'm not certain I am comfortable with this conversation." Castiel explained to her.

"She just wants to grope you, Cas, don't worry about it." Sabrina said with another laugh and then looked up as Dean came out of the bathroom fully clothed. "Oh! It's Boy Toy!"

Dean shot Sabrina and look and Castiel had to admit that he had _no_ idea what exactly he had come in on. Castiel looked at Dean as he set his hand on his shoulder and he nodded when Dean motioned for him to accompany him outside. That made Josephine giggle and Sam shook his head as Sabrina winked and told them to be safe, which caused Dean to turn to her and flip her off as he headed out of the motel room.

"I think you like him." Sam said aloud to both of them.

Josephine nodded. "Yeah, I do—too bad the poor guy is into guys."

"Oh well…so when is this 'training' going to start?" Sabrina asked Sam, crossing her arms over her chest. "I mean this is super fun, but come on."

"I think we should wait until tomorrow." Sam told them and sighed loudly. "I'm incredibly tired, all right?"

Josephine giggled. "Okay…we can go to bed."

"Remember: she's handsy!" Sabrina said when Sam gave them both a look and then nodded and went to sleep on his bed.

Sabrina smirked and sat on the couch after grabbing an apple and wondering what it was that Dean and Castiel were talking about on their own. They were probably making-out as far as Sabrina was concerned and so she turned on the TV and Castiel looked at Dean questioningly. Dean had chosen to go to the vending machine to get himself a candy bar and now he was ranting a little and Castiel just wanted a moment to talk too.

"I can't believe how much she's already gotten under my skin!" Dean exclaimed, and it was clear that he was rather frustrated. "She's infuriating and for some unknown, _unfathomable_ reason…I still want to sleep with her."

"Dean, there are more important things going on right now." Castiel informed him.

Dean looked up at Castiel after grabbing the Snickers bar. "Oh, right…what is it that you need exactly?"

"I'm pretty close to finding the archangel that we need, but I need you to be ready when I give the signal." Castiel explained. "I will be gone for a little while, and the moment I need you and Sam to join me where the archangel is, you have to be ready to come right away."

Dean nodded, biting into the candy bar. "Sure thing, Cas, and hey…do you smite people?"

****

After refusing to smite Sabrina and Josephine, Castiel was on his way and Dean had to go back into the motel. Sabrina was already lying on the couch with a blanket over her and one of the pillows from Dean's motel bed, and from the looks of it, Sam was uncomfortably being groped…Dean wished _he_ was being groped right then. Then with some cheeky banter, Sabrina banished Dean to his bed and so they all went to sleep and then Sam went out to research to get out of the atmosphere and Dean made brownies.

When Josephine and Sabrina had come back from their walk, Sabrina was immediately over at the brownies and as Josephine shoved one into her mouth, Sabrina paused. She didn't trust that no brownies appeared to be eaten, and that Dean was the only one in the motel room. Josephine didn't really care—she was hungry and there were brownies, and so she was stuffing her face.

"Did you make these?" Sabrina asked him.

Josephine snorted. "It doesn't matter—they're actually quite good."

"Sam made them." Dean lied—he had every reason to lie though because he really wanted to get Sabrina and Josephine back for the poker game fiasco and the trucker who wanted his body.

"Okay." Sabrina said simply, and grabbed a brownie and started to eat it.

Pretty soon Sabrina and Josephine had eaten quite a few brownies and then started to play cards with each other, Sam slipping in and eating some brownies himself while Dean was in the bathroom. He had actually planned on warning his brother, but when he came out and saw the three of them he couldn't help but laugh a little—this was going to be entertaining.

Sabrina was sitting on the couch simply observing everything, while Sam wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and Josephine was talking non-stop. From experience with all three of them, Dean was pretty certain Sabrina was the talker, Josephine was less handy on Sam, and Sam wasn't as paranoid. Now the three of them were acting differently and for once Sabrina seemed like the most cautious of the three, and so he sat down next to her on the couch and looked at her.

"What?" Sabrina asked him. "I haven't done anything."

Dean made a face. "Even _stoned_ you're annoying!"

"I'm hot. Shut-up." Sabrina replied and then hugged her knees and starting biting her fingernails.

"Is it hot in here?" Sam asked suddenly, pulling off his shirt, which made Josephine's eyes widen hungrily and then he went for his pants.

Dean covered his eyes as Sabrina eyed Sam's torso too. "No. God, no, Sam. It's _not_ hot!"

"I'm _so_ hot!" Sam exclaimed and shed his pants, making Josephine practically drool on herself as she started to talk about Sam and his body.

"Wow…just…wow…" Sabrina babbled and giggled a little.

Dean was completely surprised when Sabrina scooted towards him. "What are you doing?"

"You're really attractive—I _am_ going to kill you for getting me stoned with the damn brownies…but wow…what a nice pocket…" Sabrina explained to him.

Dean jumped a little when she rested her hand on his crotch. "Whoa! That's not a pocket!"

Sabrina just smiled at him and Dean had to smirk a little—he kind of liked her stoned because she wasn't _as_ cheeky and he kind of missed just randomly being groped. Sabrina didn't understand why she was so horny, but the second her hunger kicked back in, she was up and opening up the fridge and Dean missed her hand. Then he looked over at Josephine and laughed a little as Sam looked itchy and uncomfortable.

"Holy crap you're toned! Toned…that word is kinda weird…what does it mean? Does it mean you're some particular color?" Josephine asked Sam, her hands running along his bare chest as he stood there in his boxers.

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "I think my crotch is chaffing…"

"Then you should take your boxers off! That way you're free from restrictions! God I _hate_ restrictions—whoever came up with them should be shot!" Josephine exclaimed and then Sam jumped a little when her hand ran over an area of his body he would have much rather have kept private.

"I'm starving!" Sabrina exclaimed, another brownie shoved in her mouth. "And all we have are brownies!"

Dean jumped up and headed to her. "Whoa! You shouldn't eat anymore of those!"

"But I'm hungry." Sabrina replied and she pouted a little, Dean swallowing. "Have I mentioned yet that you're hot?"

Dean knew he shouldn't take advantage of her right there—the way she was pouting and then the way the pout became a smirk was just…she infuriated him and yet he was completely turned on. Still, Sam was being groped and so Dean went to save his brother and force him to put clothes back on, which had Sam whining about how he was hot and clothes were restrictions. That just made Josephine giggle and then talked about how Sam was the smart one and so he should be in charge and not take orders from his brother.

When they all came down from their highs, Sabrina shoved an apple in her mouth and turned the TV on, and Sam kept his jacket pulled tight across him as he was totally clothed now and embarrassed he had at one point thought he was an underwear model. Josephine had been silent for a little while, looking at Sam and then at the TV, occasionally watching Dean lustfully watch Sabrina as she at the apple and watched the random show that was on.

"Did I…did I touch your naughty, private area earlier?" Josephine asked Sam slowly.

Sam blushed uncomfortably and nodded. "Um…yeah…"

"I'd say I'm sorry but I'm not—still it won't happen again…unless you _want_ it to…" Josephine tacked on and then she smiled at him and he blushed some more.

"You touched his wiener." Sabrina laughed and then looked at her apple core.

Josephine looked directly at Sabrina. "Oscar Meyer's what?"

"You're retarded cause I know you're not still high." Sabrina replied, rolling her eyes.

"Who's wiener?" Josephine asked her.

Dean looked at Sam suddenly. "We should ditch them."

"Still right here." Sabrina told him, smirking a little at him.

Dean looked at her, both of them making direct eye contact. "Still don't care."

"Get a room already!" Josephine exclaimed.

Sabrina laughed and then Sam suggested they all go try and find a hunt. Dean nodded and they all packed up and headed into the car, Dean wishing he hadn't brought the two girls along when he had such conflicted feelings about them—when he knew what their _true_ motives were. Still, they were kind of fun and then Josephine started to singing softly in the backseat and Dean once again started to rethink his decision to let them come along.

"Sam's bologna has a first name: it's O-S-C-A-R…" Josephine sang and then Sabrina elbowed her in the ribs.

Sam cleared his throat. "We should head straight to Tennessee."

**Note: Hope you enjoyed it! There's a hunt and actual plot next chapter but still lots of comedy so stay tuned! =P Feedback is always appreciated!**


	5. Fluster Me This

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I LOVE this story so much you don't even know…**

**So here is another chapter!**

**=D**

****

"Don't touch me!" Sabrina exclaimed, shaking Dean off of her arm.

Dean stared at her, his eyes wide. "I just saved your life!"

"I can save myself!" Sabrina replied, looking at where the beam would have crushed her had Dean not pulled her out of the way—but did he have to pull her to his amazing body at the same time?!

"Oh I'd pay to see you try!" Dean chuckled, shaking his head at her.

Sabrina gave him a look. "Then _why_ did you save me?"

"If you two don't shut-up, I'm leaving you here…" Josephine told them with a sigh, peaking around the corner.

None of them were sure exactly _what_ they were hunting, but they had all come into the warehouse together and now they didn't know where Sam was. Sabrina and Josephine certainly weren't hunters, and so finding Sam was proving rather difficult and every time Sabrina argued with Dean, he felt the lust grow. Besides, she was becoming flirty with him suddenly too and he was trying so desperately to repress his urges.

"Okay so…Sam couldn't have just disappeared." Josephine said suddenly. "He's the smart, buff one!"

Sabrina nodded. "Agreed!"

"Thank you for the faith you have in my mental and physical abilities." Dean told them with a sigh.

"Well they're right." Sam laughed loudly and then he was surprised when Josephine wrapped her arms around him and told him she was so glad he was alive.

Then she let go of him and winked as he blushed, Sabrina laughing and then when they couldn't find anything at all, they went back to the motel and everyone went to bed except Sabrina. She was still sleeping on the couch, and instead of sleeping, she was watching some Pay-Per-View using Dean's fake credit card to pay for it. Then around three o'clock in the morning, Sabrina jumped when she heard movement and then smiled when Sam sat down next to her as she pulled her knees up to her with her blanket to make room for him.

"I dreamt about her…" Sam told her without skipping a beat.

Sabrina laughed a little and nodded when he glanced over at Josephine sleeping. "Was she naked?"

"Why would you even ask that?!" Sam asked her, thoroughly shocked.

"So she _was _naked." Sabrina said with a nod, noting his facial reaction. "Go for it."

Sam's mouth gaped open. "Sabrina! That's not—"

"—she won't even resist you so it's not rape!" Sabrina exclaimed through giggles.

Sam shot her a look and crossed his arms over his chest, looking at the TV. "You're as bad as Dean."

Sabrina gasped. "I resent that!"

Sam smiled a little when Sabrina started to pout and they watched TV in silence until Josephine and Dean woke up. Then Sabrina suggested going to a diner but Josephine wanted to stay behind—so for the first time ever, the four were split into two groups: Dean and Josephine, and then Sam and Sabrina. Before they split up completely, Sam and Dean had a little talk, and then they were all split up and trying to cope with each other.

"He dreamt about you." Dean told Josephine as he sat next to her the moment Sam and Sabrina had vacated the motel room.

Josephine was surprised but she was alert now too. "Was I naked?"

"I'm going with 'yes'." Dean replied with a shrug and laugh.

"Why hasn't he made a move yet then? Oh no! Is it cause my right boob is a little smaller than my left one?!" Josephine asked suddenly, placing her hands on them and looking at them before looking back up at Dean.

Dean laughed loudly. "Sammy's just shy. I'm sure if you jumped him he'd be all right with it though—the dude needs some Mr. Happy Time."

"Awesome! It's not rape if you consent!" Josephine said with a smile on his face.

Dean grinned and took a bite out of a candy bar. "Now I _do_ like you."

"You like Sabrina too—at least enough to eye-sex her all the time." Josephine told him with a laugh and then she pointed to John's journal. "Now…what is that?"

****

Sam and Dean decided to call Bobby to figure out the demon situation and then Sabrina forced Dean to come with her out to the vending machine while Sam and Josephine looked over some research. Sabrina was kind of antsy to get this over with and learn a thing or two about hustling, but Sam and Dean were so adamant about hunting. It wasn't that she didn't mind trying to hunt, it was just that she missed the thrill of doing something she wasn't supposed to be doing.

"You didn't even let me grab my jacket before you dragged me out here." Dean grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest as Sabrina put change into the vending machine.

Sabrina looked at him and sighed. "Do you ever shut-up?"

"Do you?" Dean retorted immediately.

"Bitch!" Sabrina exclaimed. "You are such a _bitch_!"

Dean's jaw dropped. "What? I'm not the one who picks the fights all the time! And I know for a fact I haven't done anything this time."

Sabrina smirked and it caught Dean off guard. "You whine too much."

Dean frowned at her, but then she handed him the Snickers bar she'd gotten and he was once again confused—it was like bitch to angel in 2.5 seconds. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out and Sabrina laughed and nodded at his vacant expression before grabbing herself a Baby Ruth and heading back into the motel room. Dean followed close behind her and then sighed loudly because he really needed to talk to the girls about what the heck was going on.

There wasn't time for him to do that, however, because the second that they got into the motel room, Sam got up from the couch and pointed to the bathroom door. Josephine had gone to do some things and had left Sam to contemplate the situation. He wasn't normally this flustered around women—especially lately—but for some reason he was feeling a little uncomfortable…especially since he wasn't so sure about Sabrina's and Josephine's motives.

"What is with you two just up and disappearing?!" Sam asked them. "There is a _hunt_ going on here!"

Dean laughed. "Sounds like Josephine tried to rape you or something."

"Josie wouldn't _rape_ him." Sabrina replied and then she bit her lip.

Honestly she had no idea why but she was kind of enjoying the way Dean was willing to tease his brother. Still, Josephine liked Sam and so for some reason, Sabrina knew they had to stick around them…even _if_ Sabrina wanted to try her hand at something just a smidge less dangerous than fighting demons. Besides…Sabrina had nothing against Sam—he hadn't annoyed the Hell out of her quite yet.

"I _stripped_ the other day and got _groped_." Sam explained and then pointed his finger in his brother's face. "And it's all _your_ fault!"

Dean laughed some more. "You're upset the poor girl touched your package?! Sam, it's not something other women haven't seen and used."

"Okay, _you_? Stop talking." Sabrina said, and held her hand up in front of Dean's face when he went to open his mouth. "And _you_? Stop being such a girl! So what Josie and I saw your _beyond_ gorgeous practically naked bod? We saw this guy and he's been ridden harder than a stallion someone was trying to break in I'm sure—in fact this guy has probably been ridden so much he has diseases—my point? You were practically naked and no one cares."

"_I _care! I mean I was _stoned_!" Sam exclaimed and then he took a breath and smiled a little. "Wow I sound uptight."

Sabrina nodded and smacked Dean when he tried to talk too. "Yeah, but its okay. You're not the kind of guy that just goes around dropping his pants like Boy Toy over here. Don't worry about it. Now, if you _do_ have any feelings for Josie though, maybe you should try to stop blushing so much around her—she's a total girl."

"You mean opposed to being a total guy?" Dean asked. "Wow, I didn't know!"

"I really don't like you." Sabrina told Dean with a sigh and then looked back at Sam. "I don't wanna get mushy and into Josie's business, so let's try and be professional, shall we? Which one of you is gonna show me how to use a gun?"

**Note: There were supposed to be two chapters up today but I got distracted by Voyager and the lunar phenomenon. Also, there will be a little angst soon. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	6. The Dream House Days

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Another chapter so soon?**

**This one is tame in the fighting, but not in the sexual tension.**

**ENJOY!!**

**=)**

****

Sabrina and Dean had been ignoring each other since 'the incident'. Sam had told Dean to take Sabrina to the shooting range and when he had told Josephine, she looked worried. Josephine was pretty certain that Sabrina and Dean shouldn't be alone together with ammo, and so Sam and Josephine had gone to see them and found Dean sitting down with his hands on his lap trying to save him some embarrassment, and Sabrina just wanted out of there. Now the two weren't sure what it was that they were going to do.

"_Sabrina, you're not even holding it right." Dean told her with a sigh._

_Sabrina made a face. "Dean, if you get up behind me and try to make a move, I'm shooting the boys off—I don't need to know how to hold it for that."_

"_Sabrina, stop being a smart-ass and let me show you!" Dean commanded._

_She'd never admit it out loud, but Sabrina liked it when Dean was commanding, so she pretended like she was upset and let him come up behind her, showing her how to position the gun to hit the bulls-eye. Unfortunately, Dean was kind of happy to have Sabrina so close, and before he knew it she was pushing him off of her and telling him to put Little Dean away. Dean retreated to a corner when Sam and Josephine came in, both of them worried that one of them was going to try and kill the other with a gun._

"_Everyone's fine." Dean told them._

_Josephine looked relieved. "Oh thank God! I really didn't want Sabs to go to jail for murder!"_

"_What makes you think __**she'd**__ kill __**me**__?!" Dean asked, obviously hurt._

"_Oh come on, Dean—you're all up and happy. You prolly violated her back with your inability to stop an er—"_

"—_okay, I get it!" Dean told her in a harsh whisper. "Stop already!"_

_Sabrina swallowed. "Yeah, um…let's go back to the motel, shall we?"_

For Sam and Josephine it was a much different story: Sam was waiting for Josephine to make a move, and Josephine was waiting for Sam to make one. Josephine had wanted to make one since she and Sam had _met_ each other, but Sam was only just now starting to realize he had a crush on her in return. He was still kind of weary about the two girls and with Sabrina and Dean at each other's throats more and more lately, he wasn't sure how any of this was going to unfold and end.

To top it off, Dean was far hornier than he thought he could stand, and he was _this_ close to heading out to a random bar and picking up anything with legs. Right now it didn't matter who it was as long as he got the lustful feelings to subside as soon as possible so he could focus again. Another thing was for sure—if he tried to teach Sabrina how to use a gun again, he was going to get his family jewels shot off and he really couldn't have _that_ happen.

"Stop fucking me with your eyes." Sabrina told Dean suddenly. "It's creepy!"

Dean swallowed and then looked away from her. "I'm not even attracted to you!"

"Tell that to your hard little friend!" Sabrina countered, pointing at Dean's crotch. "He seemed pretty attracted to me at the Shooting Range."

"You know…I actually miss the Dream House days." Josephine said suddenly as she sighed loudly, Sabrina smacking Dean's hand as it neared her ass. "Do you remember the Dream House days, Sabs?"

Sabrina started to whine. "Sam! Your brother is trying to touch me inappropriately!"

"Dean!" Sam thundered as Dean took a deep breath. "Go take a cold shower!"

"I don't need a fucking cold shower!" Dean roared, and then he sighed and went to the bathroom, Sabrina rolling her eyes and turning to Josephine as she pouted.

Sabrina smiled at her. "I remember the Dream House days, Josie."

_A nine-year old Josephine walked into hers and an eleven-year old Sabrina's bedroom, gawking at the sight she saw before her. Out of nowhere, her older sister was playing with her G.I. Joe __**in**__ the Barbie Dream House. This appalled Young Josephine to no end, who gasped, Young Sabrina looking up rather worried and trying really hard to plaster a genuine smile on her face._

"_What the __**hell**__ is G.I. Jackass doing in the Dream House?!" Young Josephine demanded loudly, putting her small hands on her hips._

_Young Sabrina shrugged. "He's teaching Ken the Tool how to be a __**real**__ man."_

"_Get him __**out**__ of the Dream House! He can't even pay for the mug Barbie drinks out of!" Young Josephine cried out, sighing loudly._

_Young Sabrina made a face and stood up, G.I. Joe in hand. "Tool better be packing his bags too! This Dream House is now officially only big enough for Barbie and Theresa!"_

_Young Josephine glared at her sister when she thought about the girls' only source of income being forced out onto the street, but if Young Sabrina was going to make sacrifices, then Young Josephine would too…she feared for Ken's life if she didn't._

Sam laughed loudly. "Wow! You guys were _really_ into Barbies!"

"Are you making _fun_ of us?!" Sabrina asked him angrily.

"Um…no?" Sam said suddenly and made a face when Josephine and Sabrina _both_ smacked each of his arms.

Josephine smiled a little. "Hey, Sammy by the way…who do _you _like better? Ken or G.I. Jackass?"

"Don't answer her, Sam! It's a trick question!" Sabrina said hurriedly.

Sam opened his mouth to say something, but quickly found himself closing his mouth and heading out of the motel room.

****

After a few days of getting to know each other, Sam was getting more and more certain that when the day came for Sabrina and Josephine to leave them, he was going to be upset. Dean was pretty much convinced he had to get laid and rather soon, and Sabrina just wanted to pull a heist. Josephine was on board with it, but the boys wouldn't be—Sam especially, so they had to tread lightly.

"She didn't _do_ anything!" Sam exclaimed when Sabrina came in the door, Josephine in the shower and Dean's eyes glued to the laptop on the table in front of him.

Sabrina laughed and shrugged her jacket off, Dean swallowing. "Well _duh_, she's the girl! _she_ runs, _you_ chase!"

"I was talking about the fight with the ghost, Sabrina." Sam told her with a sigh.

"Oh..." Sabrina nodded at him and then sat on the couch.

Dean scoffed at her. "You're still retarded."

"And you're still a bitch." Sabrina told him with a shrug.

"By the way, I'm _right_ here! Oh! What's that shiny thing?!" Josephine asked them suddenly.

Sabrina laughed loudly and pulled out the necklace out of her pocket she'd swiped while she was out, and handed it over. Josephine had an eye and a sense for shiny things, and was pretty excited to see the shiny, expensive necklace. When Sam noticed the look in Sabrina's eyes though, he was pretty certain he had to step in.

"Where'd you get the money to pay for that?" Sam asked her.

Josephine laughed loudly. "Sabs didn't _buy_ this!"

"WHAT?!" Sam asked, raising his voice and breathing a little differently. "Did you _steal_ it?!"

"I'm like Catwoman—the Pfeiffer one, not the Berry one." Sabrina explained and smiled. "You can thank me later, Josie."

Sam stood up. "You have to take it back now!"

"No! Sammy, she's like my Ken!" Josephine whined.

Sam's mouth gaped open when he realized that Sabrina had not only _stolen_ the necklace, but that she was _proud_ that she had. Part of him wanted to know _how_ she had done it, but the other part of him wanted her to do what was right and take the necklace back. How could he be so attached to them and yet so completely appalled by them? He had to go ahead and redeem them—he felt like that was the only way that he could live with them and well…live with what they were and were not okay with.

"You guys _have_ to be lesbians if she's your Ken!" Dean exclaimed, standing up and grunting. "I need another cold shower…"

Sabrina glared at him. "We're _sisters_! You are a sick freak! I hope that shower is a _hot_ one!"

"Well I'll be in it so it _will_ be!" Dean shouted back. "This is all your fault!"

"Why don't you just _ask_ me to have sex with you, you Pervert?!" Sabrina asked him.

Dean came back to the living area. "Would that seriously work?"

"No, but it's better than just running back and forth between cold showers." Sabrina replied.

Dean grunted and stormed off, Sabrina making a comment about how if he wasn't so annoying he could be G.I. Joe, and Josephine laughed, commenting that Dean could _totally_ pass for him—he was just as poor.

_Young Sabrina came into the bathroom with tear-stained cheeks, G.I. Joe's body in one hand and his head in the other. She was rather upset, and Young Josephine looked up, nodded, and then went back to scrubbing at Ken's face with the washcloth. She __**also**__ had tear-stained cheeks, and they were both kind of looking for blood even though they weren't going to full out brawl each other._

"_You __**decapitated**__ G.I. Joe!" Young Sabrina yelled, her voice cracking a little._

_Young Josephine whirled on her. "You gave Ken __**make-up**__!"_

"_At least Ken is __**intact**__!" Young Sabrina exclaimed and tried to put G.I. Joe's head back on. "Why would you __**do**__ that to him?!"_

"_G.I. Jackass was __**in**__ the Dream House!" Young Josephine told her. "I __**told**__ you to keep him out! He can't pay for his own keep!"_

_Young Sabrina patted her eyes with the back of her hand. "You better keep an eye on Ken...tomorrow he might not have legs!"_

_Young Josephine gasped at her older sister's threat and then went back to scrubbing at Ken's face, plotting how to get her sister back because Ken was now faded and ugly._

Sam looked at Josephine and Sabrina and shook his head, wondering how they got stuck with the two of them. As fun as they were to be around, Sam and was starting to think that mellowing them out was going to be pretty much impossible. Besides, if Dean didn't get laid soon, then there was going to be some blatant hostility acted out upon random unsuspecting people. Unless…unless it so happened that maybe Sam could channel Dean's anger at not getting laid into hunting some demons…

"You need to be a little nicer to Dean, Sabrina." Sam said with a sigh. "The guy is really not used to getting rejected."

Sabrina shrugged a little. "I'm really not sure why."

"Sabs has a point—he _has_ to have been rejected before." Josephine told Sam. "I mean come on—he totally isn't you."

"Flattering but…remember that we have to travel with him." Sam replied with a heavy sigh. "And Sabrina…can you _please_ give the damn necklace back?"

"Tempting offer…but no." Sabrina said with a shrug. "I stole it fair and square and now it's Josie's. You can pry it out of her cold dead fingers."

Josephine gave Sam a smile as Sam sighed and shook his head. Sooner or later he was going to get down to the bottom of why the two were the way that they were…he was really hoping for sooner because for a moment he _really_ liked the way that Josephine was swishing her hair…

**Note: The next chapter is going to have some moments in it that people are prolly waiting for. Dean is seriously dying, Sabrina seems to be caving a little and will Josie or Sam ever make a move on each other? Feedback is always appreciated!**


	7. Complicating Things

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**WARNINGS: Language and Sensuality**

**ENJOY!!**

****

Dean toweled off his hair and took a deep breath, and then proceeded to get dressed and run his fingers through his hair. He was more surprised than anyone when he came out to grab his jacket and Sabrina came up to him automatically, rustling her fingers through his hair to fix it. At first he opened his mouth to tell her to get away from him and to stop touching him, but her chest was against his as she stood on the balls of her feet, and he actually _wanted _the closeness.

"Now you don't look like a mangy cat." Sabrina said, stepping back from him like it wa nothing, and putting her hands on her hips to admire her work before grabbing her jacket.

Dean made a face. "Oh, ha, ha."

"You guys be careful, all right? I need to have Sabs all in one piece when this is over, all right?" Josephine asked, looking up from her laptop. "Sam and I will research a little more, and if you need help, _please _call so Sam can bail you out of trouble."

"Oh, please—I'm good enough at what I do to protect Sabrina on my own." Dean told Josephine.

Josephine just laughed and nodded, looking back at the laptop as Sam came into the motel room. Then Josephine got up to go and take care of something in the other room, smiling at Sam and then getting a move on it. Sabrina immediately started to laugh loudly and Dean rolled his eyes as Sam turned to Sabrina and gave her a look—what in the world was _so _funny to her?

"Watch it, Sammy—she's got her 'rape' face on." Sabrina told him, wiggling her eyebrows and grinning.

Sam gasped at her. "She's done this _before_?!"

"Just be nice to her, Sammy…Dean and I will leave you alone..." Sabrina trailed off, thoroughly entertained by the look on Sam's face and smiling proudly when Dean even chuckled at her.

"You can't leave me _alone_ with her when she's…" Sam lowered his voice and looked directly at Sabrina, "…got her 'rape' face on!"

Dean chuckled and tugged on Sabrina, easing her out the door. "It's okay, Sammy—she'll be gentle with you."

Sam gave Dean a look, but was answered by the door shutting in his face and he smiled awkwardly at Josephine when she came out with a book in her hand. Josephine smiled loudly and then she sat down and closed the laptop, looking at Sam. He was confused, but he seemed receptive enough in that moment to have a conversation with him and that was what she wanted.

"Look…I know you want Sabs and me gone." Josephine told him.

Sam felt a hitch in his chest he hadn't expected. "What? No! I don't want you and Sabs gone."

"Oh, come on, Sam—I know that you and Dean aren't keen with us. You don't _have_ to protect us from _anything_." Josephine replied, waving it off. "Sabs and I already talked about it last night and we're willing to leave once this hunt is over."

Sam stared at her in total disbelief as Dean shut the trunk of the Impala and held the gun out of Sabrina's grasp. She gave him a look and reached for it, glaring at him and then making a face when Dean stepped up close to her. He leaned down, their faces close, and she had to make a face because if she didn't, she would have let on that she actually liked this—Dean was _really_ close to her and it was taking some _serious_ willpower for Sabrina not to look at Dean's mouth right then.

"I would appreciate it if you stayed behind me." Dean told her slowly, getting a whiff of the scent of her hair.

Sabrina nodded slowly. "So I take it you think I can't handle myself?"

"Well you never really _learned_ how to shoot the gun properly, so I'm mostly looking out for my _own_ life here." Dean explained with a shrug and grinned when Sabrina lost the fight with herself and glanced at his mouth. "God, you want me."

"Oh my God, you are such a pig!" Sabrina told him, blushing a little and getting out from in between him and the car and heading for the warehouse. "Follow or don't, I _really_ don't care."

Dean laughed loudly. "Yes you do."

Sabrina let out a rather disgruntled noise and then she went into the warehouse, Dean following her so she wouldn't get herself killed. For some reason he didn't want her to die, and for some reason Sam wanted Sabrina and Josephine to stick around. It had been a few weeks, and Sam was attached—the Winchesters were simply attached. Besides, Sam was _still_ determined to change Sabrina's and Josephine's ways and so he had to keep them close to him…even if Dena was starting to just let them do whatever.

"I want you to stay, Josie." Sam told her and Josephine's eyes lit up.

She hadn't heard Sam _ever_ call her by a nickname before, and she couldn't help but grin, which surprisingly made Sam smile. He was kind of smitten with her already even though he knew that none of them really knew anything about each other, and suddenly Sam was kissing her. Josephine had _no_ idea what was going on at first and just sat there, but soon she was returning the kiss and then pouting when Sam pulled back.

"Wow, I am sorry about that, Josie." Sam told her, standing up and taking a step back.

Josephine shook her head. "No! No…it was fine, really."

"Really?" Sam asked her.

Josephine nodded and then stood up as well, smiling up at Sam, standing on the balls of her feet and kissing him when he leaned back down to her. Neither of them was sure of what they were doing exactly, but they were both enjoying themselves. Maybe that was all that they needed…maybe this was exactly the influence on her that Sam needed…

****

"This is all _your_ fault!" Sabrina exclaimed, taking her hand away from her side and looking at the blood on her hands. "You should have let _me_ hold the gun!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "_You're_ the one that rushed the demon and got clawed!"

"I wouldn't have rushed him had you been a better hunter!" Sabrina replied, and started to take off her shirt.

"What are you doing?!" Dean hissed at her as they got to the Impala.

Sabrina rolled her eyes. "I'm taking off my shirt so I can mop up the blood—I'm kind of wounded, remember?"

"You can't just _strip_ whenever you feel like it!" Dean exclaimed, taking off his jacket and using it as a shield so neither anyone walking by nor _he_ could see anything.

Sabrina laughed a little and then cringed, opening up the back door and grabbing out a washcloth from her duffle. She looked at it and frowned, looking at Dean who was swallowing, trying _desperately_ not to look at her. Sabrina smiled a little and pressed the dry cloth to her skin since she had no water to wet it, and then she sighed and undid her belt because she wanted it to—no matter her loathing she still held for him.

"Get in the backseat, Dean." Sabrina told him with a small shrug.

Dean couldn't help it and looked at her. "Excuse me…what?"

"Do you want to get laid or not?" Sabrina asked and then laughed when Dean shot her a glare. "This is a real life offer, I promise. You have two minutes to accept and then the offer is gone forever."

"But…but…you're hurt." Dean told her, still trying to figure out if she was kidding or not.

Honestly, Dean wouldn't put it past her to trick him since she'd done it several times before, but when she unzipped her jeans, he was pretty certain that she was serious. So he swallowed and then tugged his t-shirt off with one hand, shooting Sabrina another look when she laughed and took his jacket, tossing it onto the floor of the car.

"Sabrina!" Dean chastised, standing in front of her and motioning into the car. "It's not like its pitch black or anything! People could potentially see you and arrest you for indecent exposure! Thank you, but I'm not looking forward to going to jail."

"Just get in the car." Sabrina told him, rolling her eyes. "Because honestly, I'm starting to think that this isn't going to be worth it."

Dean narrowed his eyes at her but followed her into the car, shutting the door behind him as Sam did the same. He and Josephine had been kissing each other, and feeling each other up, but Sam was _not_ going to take advantage of her. So he'd left the bedroom and shut the door behind him, taking a deep breath and running his fingers through his hair as Josephine sighed. It was almost like he was hot and cold with her—she wouldn't have minded him continuing where she thought they had been going…why in the world had he stopped? Why had he started?

"Damn man!" Josephine cursed under her breath.

She shrugged a little and then got ready for bed, settling into the covers and then pulling out her phone to call Sabrina. She wanted to rant about how nice it had felt to actually get to kiss Sam Winchester—he'd even used his tongue! Then all of a sudden he'd mumbled something about how it couldn't go any farther and had left her there completely wondering if maybe she'd screwed something up…had she?

"Pick up, Sabs…pick up." Josephine chanted and frowned when Sabrina never picked her phone up. "Sabs, what, the Hell? Are you dead?"

Josephine sighed loudly and hung her phone up, on to try and call her sister one more time because it was so unlike her. She was with Dean, so Josephine had absolutely _no_ idea why Sabrina would _not_ be answering the phone. There was definitely something wrong, Josephine just didn't know what because she couldn't read Dean as well as she had wished—he was horny, he was attractive and he would let Sabrina die if it came down to it.

"SAM!" Josephine cried, ripping the door open and looking at him. "Okay, look—Sabs isn't answering and I'm worried."

Sam nodded, hanging up his cell phone. "Dean's not answering either."

"Okay, I'm worried then—where the Hell are they? I mean they have the car…they could be _anywhere_!" Josephine exclaimed. "What if they _died_?! Sam, we _have_ to go and find them!"

"I would like to apologize now for how much noise I just made—do _not_ cuddle me." Sabrina told Dean when he reached out to stroke her hair.

Dean sighed loudly. "I'm going to hold you to me for a little bit and you're going to like it, Sabrina—don't you _dare_ ruin this for me. I have been celibate for longer than I would have liked and I'm getting something out of this."

"You mean something more out of it than getting laid?!" Sabrina asked him, but snuggled back into him as she took a few deep breaths.

For some reason Sabrina actually honestly liked being next to Dean…and she really didn't know why because she knew she was supposed to hate him—hate everything about him. He was cocky, he was annoying, he didn't know when to shut up, and yet for some reason he had just looked so attractive before and Sabrina had to have him—but make him think it was because he deserved it. Sabrina couldn't let Dean know she _wanted_ it…then that would mean that she was admitting that she wanted him…but she didn't…right?

"You were…you delivered." Sabrina finally said with a shrug.

Dean chuckled and nodded. "Trust me…I _know_. You kind of _needed_ that."

"Okay, just because I haven't been laid in a while, doesn't mean that I _needed_ anything." Sabrina protested, smiling when Dean stroked her hair because her back was to him and he couldn't see her smile. "You were the one looking like you were going to blow if you didn't get laid and you were amazing and now you're being rewarded with cuddling."

"Oh so now I'm _amazing_?!" Dean asked and chuckled when Sabrina groaned. "Oh stop complaining! You want more and you know it."

Sabrina turned over in his arms and looked him in the eye. "If I go one more time will you _please_ shut-up?"

Dean answered her by kissing her, and though she wanted to protest, she knew she liked this new aspect of her relationship. She had hoped to hold out a little longer, but it would never have worked for her and she knew it, so she had to accept it. She had to accept it, and she was starting to become all right with that even though she had hoped she wouldn't become attached to Dean at _all_. Then again, all this could mean was that now when she needed it or he needed it the two of them could just get laid…yeah…Sabrina was going to think of it _that_ way.

**Note: So there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! There will be more Sam/Josephine in the next chapter, I promise—it's VERY centered around Sam/Josephine next chapter…I just felt bad for Dean and he needed to get some. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
